Fragrant Memories
by yongjun
Summary: baekhyun harus mendapatkan setidaknya A- di pelajaran mr. kim. baekyeol


**_Fragrant Memories_**

**Byun Baekhyun benci serangga, olahraga, dan Mr. Kim.**

Itulah tulisan Baekhyun di halaman terakhir buku catatan Fisika-nya.

Karena manusia tua berkumis lebat itu selalu memarahinya setiap jam pelajarannya karena ketahuan tidur saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Baekhyun juga benci manusia tua itu karena ulangannya yang selalu susah hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mendapatkan F.

"Kalau nilai Baekhyun di pelajaran Mr. Kim disatukan, pasti akan terlihat seperti sisir ompong," ujar Luhan saat mereka sedang istirahat makan siang. Satu kantin tertawa karena itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Byun Baekhyun, sang Raja Musikal selalu dimarahi sehabis pelajaran Mr. Kim dan selalu mendapat F di semua tugasnya (dan ulangan, pastinya).

Baekhyun dapat F karena ia benci Fisika. Ia benci Fisika, ia benci Mr. Kim, ia benci serangga dan olahraga.

Baekhyun adalah orang yang tidak mau kalah, dan ia dengan sangat terpaksa harus mengikuti ide si kakak kelas gila Himchan.

"Truth or dare?"

Baekhyun sedang malas untuk truth sehingga ia akhirnya memilih dare karena ia sekarang sedang ditanya oleh Kim Himchan, kakak kelas tergila seangkatan.

"Aku ingin kau mendapatkan setidaknya A- di pelajaran Mr. Kim, kalau kau menolak, aku menyuruhmu untuk mengencani Yongseok si bau ketiak sampai kelulusanmu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mengencani Yongseok tapi adik kelasnya yang satu itu terlalu bau sampai ia hampir pingsan berdekatan dengannya.

Dan mau tak mau, Baekhyun menyetujui pilihan pertama.

-Physic-

Otak Baekhyun serasa ingin pecah saat tidak tidur di pelajaran Mr. Kim karena lelaki itu sangat cerewet dan susah diajak kompromi (contohnya; Baekhyun ingin sekali menyalin jawaban Minseok nomor 10, 12, dan 20 tapi Mr. Kim langsung memukul bokongnya 50 kali saat ketahuan). Mungkin Baekhyun memang tidak pernah dilahirkan untuk menjadi ahli Fisika, atau ahli menaklukan Mr. Kim.

Baekhyun pernah hampir mendapat E (tidak besar memang namun setidaknya itu kemajuan) di pelajaran Mr. Kim kalau saja si mulut besar Jongdae tidak membocorkan ke Mr. Kim kalau Baekhyun melihat catatannya saat mengerjakan hampir seluruh soal (kecuali nomor 1 karena Baekhyun melihat kertas ulangan Luna yang jatuh) dan dengan mulut cemberut, Baekhyun keluar kelas dengan kertas ulangan yang tidak mendapat nilai sama sekali dari Mr. Kim.

Baekhyun menarik rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi karena pasti akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mendapatkan A- di pelajaran Mr. Kim. Baekhyun ingin menangis kalau saja tidak ada seseorang yang menabraknya dari depan dan membuatnya jatuh.

"Aw, bokong seksiku," ringis Baekhyun sambil berusaha bangun tapi terlambat karena sudah ada lengan yang menggendongnya. Baekhyun melotot dan melihat siapa yang menggendongnya. Ia tidak pernah melihat lelaki tinggi dengan mata besar ini sebelumnya. Murid baru, mungkin?

"Kalau bokong seksimu terluka, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencobanya," ujar lelaki tinggi itu dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar seperti ajusshi penjual kue beras di dekat rumah orang tuanya.

Baekhyun baru sadar setelah beberapa detik mencerna pembicaraan lelaki tinggi itu.

"Ya!" teriak Baekhyun, mengeluarkan teriakannya yang terdengar seperti wanita dan melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan hangat lelaki itu. Baekhyun melotot ke arah lelaki itu (yang ternyata sangat tinggi) dan menginjak kakinya.

"Kau jangan kurang ajar! Dasar otak ikan mesum!"

Lelaki itu hanya terkikik mendengar omelan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang kesal akhirnya meninggalkan lelaki itu dan mendengus kesal.

-Physic-

Baekhyun makin membenci pelajaran Mr. Kim saat ia tahu ia sekelas dengan lelaki tinggi mesum yang ternyata bernama Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ingin menjadi psikopat dan membunuh Chanyeol karena lelaki mesum itu akan selalu memegang-megang badan Baekhyun dengan cara yang sangat tidak sopan.

"AH!" teriak Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas di tengkuknya. Baekhyun langsung membelalakkan mata saat semua mata tertuju padanya, termasuk Mr. Kim. Dengan nafas yang berat, Baekhyun mengemas barang-barangnya sebelum ada seseorang yang berbicara.

"Tuan Byun-"  
"Aku tau Mr. Kim. Aku akan keluar sendiri dan menemui Anda tepat jam 11 lebih 5 menit di ruangan Anda," potong Baekhyun dan keluar dari kelas dengan kesal dan murka terhadap seseorang bernama Chanyeol.

-Physic-

_Sent: Thu, Dec 13 2000, 2:58 PM  
From: Park Assyeol_

_Aku tidak tahu kau sehafal itu terhadap perkataan mr kim yang akan mengomelimu  
__Sebagai ucapan minta maaf, temui aku besok di tempat parkir_

Baekhyun melempar ponsel-nya sembarang setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Chanyeol. Ia bahkan bingung bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mendapatkan nomornya dan selalu mengirimkan pesan aneh dan norak setiap malamnya. Tapi, sekarang Baekhyun tidak peduli semua itu dan ia hanya ingin merelaksasikan bokongnya yang serasa kaku setelah dimarahi Mr. Kim (Baekhyun menghitung durasinya dan Mr. Kim mengomelinya selama 2 jam, 48 menit, 12 detik).

Baekhyun dengan takut-takut berjalan ke meja belajarnya dan membuka buku Fisika. Tapi, baru saja ia membuka halaman pertama, ia rasanya ingin mencongkel bola matanya atau setidaknya mati tenggelam di sungai Han.

Baekhyun melayangkan pikirannya ke Chanyeol. Sepertinya makhluk mesum satu itu sangat pintar dalam Fisika bahkan ia mampu mengerjakan soal Fisika (yang menurut Baekhyun) susahnya sudah tingkat Dewa Zeus dalam waktu 3 menit dan dengan sukses mendapatkan A+ (Baekhyun selalu ingin mengeluarkan air liur melihat nilai A+ sempurna milik Chanyeol).

Baekhyun berpikir, mungkin saja, makhluk mesum itu tidak seburuk yang dipikirnya.

-Physic-

Dengan tampang cemberut, Baekhyun dengan pasrahnya ikut saja kemana Chanyeol menarik tangannya atau memaksanya untuk memeluk perut kurus Chanyeol saat mereka naik motor.

Baekhyun bahkan bingung bagaimana bisa dirinya dengan pasrah ditarik Chanyeol ke tempat parkir.

Sekarang sudah jam 4, dan Baekhyun masih dengan setia menemani Chanyeol berkeliling perpustakaan-perpustakaan besar yang ada di Seoul. Baekhyun sudah muak dengan berjuta-juta buku yang dilihatnya dari kanan dan kiri.

"Baek, hari ini aku berniat untuk mengajarimu Fisika dan ta-da! Semua buku ini sangat menarik perhatianku dan menurutku mereka sangat indah jadi aku mengambilnya dan berniat untuk membuatmu menjadi ilmuwan Fisika!" ujar Chanyeol dengan tersenyum sangat lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya (Baekhyun akui, Chanyeol terlihat agak imut).

Baekhyun melihat ada 7 buku dengan tebal 400 halaman di tangan Chanyeol yang lebar.

_Cara Cepat Belajar Fisika _(cepat apanya kalau ia harus membaca buku yang tebalnya 419 halaman?!)  
_Rumus Fisika Asli _(Baekhyun rasanya ingin merobek kertas di setiap halaman dengan frustasi)  
_How to Learn Physic Well _(Chanyeol sangat mengidolakan buku itu, ia bahkan berkata buku itu sangat indah dan ingin ia jadikan istri kedua- Baekhyun langsung menoyor kepala Chanyeol keras)  
_Fisika Untuk Orang Bodoh _(Baekhyun hampir ingin pulang melihat judul buku yang menurutnya terlalu eksplisit tapi dengan gampang Chanyeol menariknya dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol yang memeluk pinggangnya)  
_Fisika Yang Baik _(Baekhyun makin kesal melihat judul buku yang aneh)  
_Fisika Mulai Menerangi Hidupku _(Baekhyun mencoba memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan buku itu dan berhasil, Chanyeol meringis kesakitan karena buku itu SANGAT tebal)  
_Fisika Untukku, Untukmu, dan Untuknya _(Baekhyun mulai berpikir mungkin lagu yang dibuat Junmyeon untuk pertunjukan musikal sekolah mereka tahun kemarin terinspirasi dari buku ini karena judulnya sangat sama hanya dihilangkan Fisika-nya dan lagu yang dibuat Junmyeon memang memiliki lirik yang sangat norak)

"Aku ingin kita mempelajari ini semua, Baek. Aku membuat target akan membuatmu mendapatkan A+ di semua pelajaran Mr. Kim sebelum semester ini berakhir!" ucap Chanyeol dan tersenyum lebar, membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar ikutan tersenyum. Chanyeol yang terpesona melihat senyuman Baekhyun langsung mencuri ciuman di pipi Baekhyun lalu menariknya keluar perpustakaan.

-Physic-

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Chanyeol. Dengan memutar otak, akhirnya Baekhyun menulis jawaban dan selesai setelah 10 menit menulis-menghapus-menulis jawabannya yang sebenarnya tidak pernah diganti.

"Baek, kau benar!"

Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar langsung melompat kegirangan dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat dan saat yang sangat tidak tepat, Chanyeol kehilangan keseimbangan dan mereka jatuh ke belakang tepat saat teman sekamar Baekhyun, Jongin, masuk.

"Wow, kalian terlihat sangat erotis," ucap Jongin sambil menyeringai dan langsung menutup pintu sebelum Baekhyun bisa melempar gelas yang masih terisi penuh jus jeruk. Chanyeol perlahan terbangun dari posisi terbaringnya dan tersenyum salah tingkah sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tadi itu…, Kim Jongin, 'kan?"  
"Kau kenal dia?"  
"Dia manusia termesum yang pernah ku kenal. Aku satu SMP dengannya dulu."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tidak sadar kalau ia dan Jongin sama mesumnya?

"Err…, Chanyeol?"  
"Ya?"  
"Kau kenapa ingin mengajariku Fisika?"  
"Eum, aku kasian denganmu dan karena menurutku aku jauh lebih pintar daripadamu, jadi aku dengan suka rela membantumu untuk jadi lebih pintar."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

Malam itu, Baekhyun mengganti nama Chanyeol di ponselnya dari _Park Assyeol _menjadi _Chanchan Yeol~ _dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

-Physic-

"Byun Baek!" teriak Chanyeol saat Baekhyun sedang mewarnai lukisannya untuk tugas Kesenian. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Ada apa?"  
"Tidak, aku hanya merindukanmu dan kupikir hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan sebagai hadiah…, kau dapat C+ di ulangan Fisika!" ujar Chanyeol girang sambil mengeluarkan kertas ulangan milik Baekhyun dari tasnya. Baekhyun langsung membelalakkan matanya kaget sebelum akhirnya melompat kegirangan dan memeluk Chanyeol.  
"Terima kasih, Chanyeol-ah! Ini semua berkatmu!"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat sebelum menariknya keluar dari ruang kesenian menuju tempat parkir, meninggalkan lukisannya.

"Peluk aku yang erat!"

Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya yang seperti wanita di pinggang Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalannya di punggung Chanyeol. Ia merasa bahagia sampai tidak melihat Himchan yang melihatnya dari tempat parkir dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya lalu memeluk lengan Yongguk disampingnya.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan, Bbang? Chanyeol sangat cocok untuk Baek!" ujar Himchan sambil cekikikan.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun harus membersihkan toilet pria di lantai 3 yang terkenal sangat bau karena tidak mengumpulkan tugas melukisnya.

-Physic-

Baekhyun terbangun dengan guncangan keras dari Jongin di badannya. Dengan kesal, Baekhyun bangun dan menjitak kepala Jongin yang tengah bertelanjang dada di depannya.

"Kau mau apa, bocah kurang ajar?!" omel Baekhyun dengan cemberut karena tidur cantiknya diganggu oleh hama bernama Kim Jongin.  
"Aku minta nomor Do Kyungsoo, si kaca mata dari kelas Biologi, Seni Musik, Matematika, Bahasa Inggris, dan Sejarah-mu."

Baekhyun terbahak melihat muka memelas Jongin yang meminta nomor Kyungsoo.

"Memang untuk apa?"  
"Aku kemarin mengajaknya kencan, tapi lupa meminta nomor ponselnya."

Baekhyun makin terbahak dan memukul lengan Jongin.

"Dasar bodoh!" ujar Baekhyun lalu mengambil ponselnya dan memberikan nomor Kyungsoo ke Jongin yang langsung melesat ke kamar mandi sambil berteriak kegirangan.

Kalau hari ini Jongin akan kencan dengan Kyungsoo, berarti Baekhyun akan sendirian dan Baekhyun sangat benci sendirian.

Baekhyun memikirkan beberapa orang yang mungkin akan diajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan atau setidaknya menemaninya sambil bercerita dan menonton film horor.

**1. Luhan**

Tidak mungkin, Luhan pasti akan pergi dengan Sehun yang akan marah kalau Luhan-nya diganggu

**2. Kyungsoo**

Jelas-jelas akan kencan dengan Jongin

**3. Minseok**

Sedang makan

**4. Yixing**

Sedang membuat resep baru dan akan menendang bokong siapapun yang mencoba masuk ke dapurnya

**5. Zitao**

Bocah aneh itu pasti sedang menghabiskan uang sakunya selama sebulan untuk belanja Gucci

**6. Wufan**

Baekhyun malas mengingat mantan pacarnya yang (menurutnya) aneh itu

**7. Himchan**

Tidak, tidak, dia pasti sedang berbelanja kondom dengan Yongguk untuk acara khusus mereka

**8. Jiyoon**

Cewek itu pasti sedang berkelahi dengan bocah berandal di belakang kelab M2Y atau sedang pergi dengan geng motornya

**9. Yoseob**

Latihan untuk membuat badannya berotot dan mengalahkan si pendek Kikwang

**10. Chanyeol**

Pilihan tepat!

Baekhyun menelpon Chanyeol dan mengajaknya untuk menonton film horor atau mengerjakan tugas Fisika yang pasti langsung disetujui oleh Chanyeol.

20 menit kemudian, datanglah Chanyeol yang kelihatan baru selesai mandi dan langsung mengajak Baekhyun untuk menonton film.

Tidak, mereka tidak menonton film horor karena baru musik pembuka dan Baekhyun sudah menjerit histeris dan akhirnya mereka memilih untuk menonton film The Notebook yang diikuti dengan isak tangis Baekhyun di seperempat film.

"Aku frustasi karena kita tidak akan pernah bisa menonton film sampai selesai, Baek."  
"Baiklah…, maafkan aku. Tapi aku membayangkan bagaimana jika aku menjadi mereka a-aku…," Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan mulai menangis terisak lagi. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya dan melihat sekeliling kamar Baekhyun dan Jongin sebelum menemukan gitar di tempat tidur Jongin lalu mulai mengambilnya.

"Aku tidak pandai bernyanyi atau bermain gitar dan aku dengar kau adalah penyanyi yang handal, jangan memberikanku kritik yang terlalu tajam atau aku akan menangis dan tidak akan berhenti," canda Chanyeol dan mulai bermain gitar di depan Baekhyun yang masih terisak pelan.

"Kau tahu lagu Creep dari Radiohead?"  
"Tidak, tapi aku pernah dengar dari Himchan kalau Yongguk menyanyikan lagu itu khusus untuknya."  
"Baiklah, kalau Yongguk menyanyikan lagu itu khusus untuk Himchan, aku menyanyikan lagu ini khusus untuk Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mulai menyanyikan lagu itu dengan memainkan gitar bertempelan 'FUCK SOCIETY' di tangannya. Baekhyun mulai berhenti menangis dan tersenyum mendengar Chanyeol bernyanyi.

"Wow, bahasa Inggris-mu sangat hancur tapi kau terdengar keren! Kau pasti anggota band yang diceritakan Jongin padaku saat ia masih SMP," ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan halus.

"Ah, kata Yuri kau dulu pernah pacaran dengan Wufan, ya?" tanya Chanyeol.  
"Iya."  
"Berapa lama?"  
"Sekitar 2 tahun, mungkin?"  
"Kenapa kalian bisa putus?"  
"Dia pindah ke Kanada, kami hilang kontak dan yeah…, itu terjadi begitu saja. Ternyata dia sudah punya tunangan dan aku harus menerima kenyataan itu, jadi yeah…, dia kembali dan kami tetap berteman," cerita Baekhyun sambil memaksakan senyum di bibirnya. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang terasa sangat kecil saat digenggam.

"Wow, tanganmu kecil sekali, Baek," ujar Chanyeol lalu mengangkat tangan mereka yang saling bergenggaman sebelum menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan tersenyum lebar, "Ayo, berpiknik ke pantai!"

-Physic-

"Ini lebih terlihat seperti kita mau berkemah daripada piknik, Chanyeol-ah."  
"Memang begitu!"  
"Tapi, udaranya dingin!"  
"Badan kecil dan kurusmu yang terlihat seperti wanita itu akan cukup di dalam dekapanku, 'kan?" goda Chanyeol membuat pipi Baekhyun sukses merona.

Baekhyun sedang mengeluarkan alat untuk memasak dari van Chanyeol (Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu Chanyeol dapat van itu dari siapa) sebelum ponselnya berbunyi, tanda ada pesan masuk.

_Sent: Fri, Jan 26 2001, 5:51PM  
__From: Himchan hyung_

_BYUN BAEKHYUN!1111  
__Nikmati masa-masa indahmu sebelum aku menagih janji truth or dare kita tanggal 16 februari!  
__HAHA :D  
__Xoxo, Kim Goddess Chan_

Baekhyun langsung lemas melihat pesan dari Himchan dan ingin rasanya ia tenggelam di air laut yang pasti dingin dan ia akan mati membeku setelah itu ia akan terkenal dan masuk majalah Times karena bunuh diri dan arwahnya akan menjadi populer.

Baekhyun memukul kepalanya, menghilangkan imajinasinya yang aneh dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya sebelum duduk disamping Chanyeol yang sibuk membuat api unggun.

Baekhyun mulai berpikir. Kalau ia tidak mendapat A- di pelajaran Mr. Kim, itu artinya ia harus berpacaran dengan Yongseok selama satu semester kedepan. Berpacaran dengan Yongseok artinya ia tidak bisa bebas bermain dengan siapa saja. Tidak bebas bermain dengan siapa saja artinya ia harus jauh-jauh dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak pernah membayangkan hal itu sebelumnya.

"Chanyeol-ah…"  
"Hm?" gumam Chanyeol sambil tetap fokus menggesekkan dua kayu, berharap dari kayu itu akan keluar api (padahal disampingnya ada korek api).  
"Bantu aku mendapatkan A- di pelajaran Fisika…"  
"Memang kenapa? Bukannya akhir-akhir ini kau malas sekali kalau aku ajak belajar?" ujar Chanyeol mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Baekhyun.  
"Aku tidak mau berpacaran dengan Yongseok," ujar Baekhyun dan mulai terisak. Chanyeol selalu panik jika mendengar suara isakan Baekhyun karena pipinya yang pucat akan ternoda dengan jejak air mata. Chanyeol langsung berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Dengan terisak, Baekhyun mulai menceritakan tentang permainan yang dimainkannya bersama Himchan dan beberapa anak lainnya. Chanyeol makin erat memeluk Baekhyun saat ia mendengar Baekhyun harus berpacaran dengan Yongseok kalau ia tidak mendapat A- di pelajar Mr. Kim.

"Selama aku masih bernafas, aku akan melakukan semuanya untukmu, Baek," bisik Chanyeol lalu mengusap air mata Baekhyun dan memeluknya lagi, membuat Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan yang sebenarnya.

-Physic-

Baekhyun terbangun dengan beban berat di pinggangnya. Ia berbalik dan melihat wajah tenang Chanyeol dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan air liur yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya dan memencet hidung Chanyeol sebelum bangun dan memasak ramen untuk mereka berdua.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada dirinya sendiri karena angin yang menerpa badan kurusnya terlalu dingin membuatnya mengeluarkan asap saat bernafas. Saat sedang menuangkan air untuk membuat coklat panas, Baekhyun merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang dan bibirnya langsung melengkung tersenyum tahu kalau itu Chanyeol.

"Kita seperti pasangan suami-istri, 'kan?" bisik Chanyeol lalu mengecup leher Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menggeliat kegelian hingga hampir menjatuhkan teko air panas.  
"Kau menyebalkan," omel Baekhyun lalu berbalik dan berjinjit mencium hidung Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun dan menciumnya di bibir. Bibir Baekhyun sudah lembap diberi lipbalm, berbeda dengan bibir Chanyeol yang kaku, kering, dan dingin. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak peduli itu semua dan memainkan tangannya menjambak rambut Chanyeol dan mendekatkan kepala mereka.

"Sebenarnya hubungan kita apa, Chanyeol-ah?" bisik Baekhyun. Mereka sudah tidak berciuman, tetapi kepala mereka berdua masih sangat dekat.  
"Aku tidak tahu…  
Aku tidak bisa berjanji akan mencintaimu selamanya, tapi aku berjanji aku akan berada disisimu selamanya, Baek," jawab Chanyeol dan mencium kening Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Chanyeol, melupakan coklat panasnya yang sudah mulai dingin.

-Physic-

Sejak kejadian di pantai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat makin dekat. Mereka sangat lengket, bahkan hampir menggeser posisi Himchan dan Yongguk yang dijuluki pasangan ter-homo satu sekolah. Tapi, dengan sangat mendramatisir, Himchan akan selalu berkata, "Aku senang akan ada yang menjadi penerusku setelah nanti aku dan Gukkie lulus," kata Himchan dengan tisu ditangannya.

Tanggal 16 Februari tinggal sebentar lagi dan Baekhyun menjadi murid paling rajin (setelah Chanyeol, pastinya) di pelajaran Mr. Kim. Ia bahkan tidak pernah lagi kelihatan tidur saat pelajaran Mr. Kim. Baekhyun bahkan rela menulis catatan dari awal semester sampai semester sekarang hanya untuk mengejar ketinggalannya dan untuk mendapatkan A- di ulangan Mr. Kim.

Saat ulangan tanggal 15, Baekhyun sudah mulai keringat dingin duluan melihat soal. Hampir semua soal sering dipelajarinya bersama Chanyeol dan dengan penuh percaya diri, Baekhyun dengan tangan gemetar mulai mengerjakan soal-soal Fisika didepannya.

"Tinggal 2 nomor lagi. Semangat, Byun Baek…," bisik Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia mengangkat kepalanya sejenak dari mengerjakan soal dan melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang melihatnya dengan senyum dan mengepalkan tangannya sambil memulutkan kata 'semangat!' membuat Baekhyun mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum.

"Tuan Byun dan Tuan Park, dilarang bekerja sama untuk ulangan! Hukuman setelah kelas selesai, kalian dilarang mengikuti ulangan!" teriak Mr. Kim.

Sial.

-Physic-

Baekhyun menangis sambil menghabiskan tisu yang baru dibeli Jiyoon. Membuat wanita preman itu memandang heran ke arahnya.

"Aku harus berpacaran dengan Yongseok!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menendang-nendang boneka milik Gayoon di kakinya.

"Okay…, lalu mengapa kau ke kamarku dan Gayoon?" tanya Jiyoon dengan alis dinaikkan satu.  
"Kau! Tidak ada gunanya! Aku kesini ingin mengeluarkan stress, bodoh!" marah Baekhyun lalu berguling diatas kasur Gayoon, membuat kasurnya berantakan dan Gayoon hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku sahabat teman sekamarnya.  
"Baiklah, kau akan berpacaran dengan Yongseok yang bau badannya bukan main dan kau berarti tidak bisa berpacaran dengan si Park, benar?" tanya Jiyoon lagi. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menarik rambutnya sebelum lagi-lagi menangis meraung.

Jiyoon berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menarik badan Baekhyun agar duduk.

"Aku dengar Himchan gila itu membuat alternatif kalau kau tidak mau berpacaran dengan Yongseok. Kau akan dibuatkan kwartet dengan Hyuna, Gina, dan Hyorin!" ucap Jiyoon membuat Baekhyun makin membelalakkan matanya dan berteriak makin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku tidak mau! Bagaimana jadinya aku akan bernyanyi dengan wanita-wanita berdada besar itu?"  
"Kupikir Hyuna tidak terlalu besar dadanya. Bersyukurlah, setidaknya mereka cukup seksi jadi banyak om-om gatal yang mau membeli coklat kita saat festival tahun kemarin," omel Jiyoon. Baekhyun mengguncang keras bahu Jiyoon sebelum berlari keluar dari kamar Jiyoon dan Gayoon.

"Dia punya kelainan atau apa?" ucap Gayoon melihat Baekhyun yang berlari keluar menggunakan t-shirt bebek, celana pendek bergambar bebek dan sandal tidur dengan kepala bebek.

-Physic-

Baekhyun sekarang sedang berlutut di depan Himchan yang tengah telanjang bersama Yongguk di kasur mereka (dengan ditutupi selimut, pastinya).

"Okay, kau mau membatalkan perjanjian kita?"  
"Eum," jawab Baekhyun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, mencoba membuat raut wajahnya seimut mungkin karena Himchan selalu punya kelemahan untuk seseorang dengan tampang imut (ini yang menjadi pertanyaan satu sekolah, Himchan sangat suka sesuatu yang imut sedangkan Yongguk adalah kebalikan, ia adalah orang yang sangat menyeramkan).  
"Astaga, lucu sekali!"

Himchan hampir keluar dari selimutnya dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun kalau saja ia tidak ditahan Yongguk dan mengingatkannya kalau ia sama sekali tidak memakai baju sekarang. Himchan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berpikir sebentar sebelum tersenyum lebar, "Kau akan kubuatkan kwartet dengan Hyuna, Hyorin, dan Gina!" ujar Himchan dengan sangat semangat. Tubuh Baekhyun makin lemas mendengar perkataan Himchan.

"Berarti…, aku harus berdandan seperti wanita?"  
"Yup, dan jangan lupakan pengganjal jadi dadamu terlihat seksi, aw!" ujar Himchan yang langsung tersenyum licik membayangkan Baekhyun yang ikut bernyanyi dengan tarian seksi bersama Hyorin, Gina, dan Hyuna.

"Himchan-ah, apakah itu tidak terlalu jahat?" tanya Yongguk. Himchan mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mulai mengomeli Yongguk dan berkata kalau itu konsekuensi yang harus diambil Baekhyun karena semua janji harus ditepati.

-Physic-

Ternyata, kwartet yang dibuat Himchan termasuk dalam drama musikal tahunan sekolah mereka dan Baekhyun adalah pemeran utama yang berprofesi sebagai pelacur.

PELACUR.

Baekhyun hampir menangis lagi saat membaca naskah drama mereka karena Kyungsoo si pembuat naskah pasti sudah terpengaruh oleh Jongin karena bahkan ada adegan ranjang.

ADEGAN RANJANG.

Baekhyun bahkan protes ke Junmyeon- ketua klub drama musikal di sekolah mereka tapi dengan santainya pria pendek itu berkata;

"Kita harus menjadi orang yang memiliki pikiran terbuka, Baek. Itulah kata Wufan, dia langsung mengirim naskah buatan Kyungsoo saat tahu naskah yang Kyungsoo buat bercerita tentang kehidupan malam dan pemeran utamanya itu kau dan berdandan seperti wanita. Ini akan menjadi mahakarya sekolah kita, Baek! Yayasan juga sudah menyetujuinya, jadi kenapa kau harus protes? Kau tidak bisa dijuluki Raja Musikal kalau kau tidak profesional. Sudah sana, hafalkan bagianmu dan bersemangatlah! Kau akan menjadi yang terbaik!"

Baekhyun sangat ingin menonjok atau setidaknya memukul kepala Junmyeon dengan lampu yang ada di panggung.

Saat latihan pertama, Baekhyun dipaksa untuk melenturkan badannya karena selain menjadi pelacur, ia juga akan menjadi penari striptis.

Sekarang, Baekhyun punya hal baru yang masuk ke dalam daftar kebenciannya;

Serangga, olahraga, Mr. Kim (ia masih membenci Mr. Kim karena tidak mempercayai kata-katanya yang bilang bahwa ia dan Chanyeol tidak bekerja sama), dan KIM HIMCHAN.

Karena lelaki satu itu akan melihat latihan drama mereka sambil tertawa-tawa dan membuat Baekhyun ingin melempar sepatu hak tinggi yang dipakainya ke arah Himchan.

-Physic-

Baekhyun berjalan dengan sempoyongan ke kelas Mr. Kim karena ia sedang sangat malas untuk mendengar penjelasan lelaki tua itu. Tapi, kalau ia membolos, artinya ia tidak bertemu Chanyeol karena akhir-akhir ini ia dan Chanyeol sangat jarang bertemu karena kesibukannya berlatih drama yang sangat banyak memasukkan unsur liukan badan dalam tarian. Tebak siapa yang menjadi instruktur tari mereka? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin. Manusia nista satu itu sepertinya sangat senang membuat Baekhyun menderita dan membuat tarian mereka seseksi mungkin.

Baekhyun duduk di bangku paling belakang dan beberapa menit kemudian Mr. Kim datang, diikuti dengan Chanyeol di belakangnya. Sayangnya, bangku di tempat belakang sudah diambil duluan jadi mau tak mau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun harus duduk berjauhan.

Baekhyun tetap ingin dapat A- di ulangan Mr. Kim, sehingga ia dengan senang hati mencatat semua yang ditulis Mr. Kim di papan tulis.

"Tuan Byun, temui aku setelah kelas selesai," ujar Mr. Kim membuat Baekhyun kaget. Ia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun setidaknya hari ini di pelajaran Mr. Kim.

"Aku sudah mendengar penjelasan dari Tuan Park tadi, dan aku mengijinkanmu untuk ikut ulangan susulan tapi dengan soal yang berbeda, kau siap?" ujar Mr. Kim langsung ke inti pembicaraan saat ia dan Baekhyuun berada di ruangannya sontak membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya dan tersenyum sumringah sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai mengerjakan 30 soal Fisika di ruangan Mr. Kim saat itu juga.

"Astaga Tuan Byun, kau membuat kemajuan pesat, ya? Kau dapat A+ kali ini."

Perkataan Mr. Kim membuat Baekhyun hampir jatuh dari kursinya saking senangnya. Ia langsung berdiri dan memeluk Mr. Kim dengan erat lalu mencium pipi kiri dan kanannya sebelum mengambil kertas ulangannya dari meja Mr. Kim.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Kim!" teriak Baekhyun dengan senang lalu berlari menuju ruang drama.

"Dengar semuanya! Pengumuman! Seorang Byun Baekhyun mendapatkan A+ di ulangan Fisika!" teriak Baekhyun dengan senang. Baekhyun langsung terdiam saat melihat raut wajah temannya yang ditekuk dan ia melihat Chanyeol dengan raut marah, berdiri di depan Junmyeon sebelum berjalan dengan tergesa ke arah Baekhyun dan menariknya dari ruang drama menuju kamar Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak bilang akan ikut drama yang ada adegan ranjang dan ciumannya!" teriak Chanyeol. Baekhyun kaget, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Chanyeol marah. Memang benar kata orang, orang yang sering tertawa sekalinya marah akan terlihat sangat menyeramkan.  
"Kita jarang bertemu akhir-akhir ini! Kau bahkan tidak menemuiku saat istirahat makan siang seperti biasanya!"  
"Astaga Baek, kau kira aku tidak punya kerjaan lain? Setidaknya kau bisa mengirim pesan singkat, 'kan?"  
"Kau bahkan tidak mengangkat telfon-ku!"  
"Aku sedang mandi! Aku menelfonmu balik dan kau tidak menjawabnya!"  
"Aku sedang latihan drama!"  
"Berhenti! Astaga Baek, kau anggap aku apa-mu, huh?!"

Baekhyun emosi mendengar perkataan terakhir Chanyeol.

"Kau tanya aku menganggapmu apa? Dengar baik-baik Park Chanyeol, saat aku tanya hubungan kita apa, kau menjawab tidak tahu dan kau bahkan tidak bisa berjanji untuk mencintaiku selamanya! Jadi, aku tidak pernah menganggap hubungan kita selama ini serius karena menurutku kau tidak akan pernah bisa kuraih, Chanyeol-ah…"

Baekhyun mulai menangis dan mendorong Chanyeol lalu pergi berlari ke ruang drama dan berlatih dengan giat drama hari itu. Ia bahkan hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan ia baik-baik saja dengan naskah yang dibuat saat Kyungsoo bertanya haruskah ia mengganti naskahnya karena ia tidak mau melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertengkar.

Mungkin Baekhyun tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersama Chanyeol. Mungkin Chanyeol datang kehidupannya hanya untuk menjadi penyelamat dan penyemangat Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus di pelajaran Mr. Kim.

"Berkumpul semua!" teriak Junmyeon dan mengumpulkan anggota drama.  
"Drama kita punya masalah. Aku masih belum menemukan kandidat yang tepat untuk menjadi cinta terakhir Chloe, pelacur yang diperankan Baekhyun," ujar Junmyeon sambil memijat-mijat keningnya, kelihatan sekali drama tahun ini sudah menguras tenaganya sehingga ia kelihatan makin kurus.  
"Bagaimana dengan Hyungsik?" usul Dongjun.  
"Minsoo?"  
"Takuya?"  
"Junhyung?"  
"Doojoon?"

Dan terdengarlah usulan-usulan yang lainnya. Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan siapa ia akan dipasangkan. Toh, tidak akan ada yang marah, 'kan?

"Chanyeol oppa!" teriak Minah. Semua mata tertuju padanya dan ia langsung tersenyum salah tingkah.  
"Diputuskan! Chanyeol-lah orangnya!" teriak Junmyeon dengan semangat.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Chanyeol tidak bisa bernyanyi!" ujar Baekhyun.  
"Cinta terakhir Chloe memang tidak ada bagian menyanyi, dia juga jarang muncul. Dia muncul saat adegan ranjang, saat kau menari striptis…, dan bagian terakhir. Itu saja," ujar Junmyeon sambil membolak-balik naskah di tangannya dan tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun yang mendengus kesal.

Saat sampai di kamarnya, Baekhyun mendapati ponselnya menyala dengan berbagai pesan singkat dari Chanyeol (Baekhyun sudah mengganti nama Chanyeol di ponselnya).

_Sent: Tue, Feb 20 2001, 8:49PM  
__From: Park Chanyeol_

_Maafkan aku_

_Sent: Tue, Feb 20 2001, 8:55PM  
__From: Park Chanyeol_

_Maafkan aku, baek…_

_Sent: Tue, February 20 2001, 9:18PM  
__From: Park Chanyeol  
__  
__Aku sudah diberitahu junmyeon aku akan ikut drama jadi aku tidak akan terlalu stress memikirkan kau akan beradegan ranjang dan berciuman dengan siapa  
__Maafkan aku baek_

Baekhyun mendengus kesal membaca pesan dari Chanyeol dan pergi ke kamar mandi karena badannya terasa lengket sebelum ia mengerjakan tugas dari Mr. Kim yang sudah mulai baik dengannya dan Baekhyun juga mulai mendapatkan nilai A- dan A+ di setiap tugas yang diberikan Mr. Kim.

-Physic-

Hari yang sangat dibenci Baekhyun akhirnya datang juga. Dan masih, Baekhyun masih belum mau berbicara dengan Chanyeol diluar latihan karena ia masih sangat kesal dengannya.

Hari dimana ia harus menari striptis di depan banyak orang, lebih parahnya dengan sangat semangat, Mr. Kim memberitahunya kalau ia akan menonton drama Baekhyun karena ia dengar drama tahun ini akan menjadi mahakarya sekolah mereka.

Baekhyun menaikkan bra berbusa yang berisi roti dan membenarkan bajunya yang menurutnya terlalu ketat dan sangat sangat pendek karena berada 6,5cm dibawah kemaluannya. Bahkan Baekhyun diberi les khusus oleh Hyuna, Gina, dan Hyorin sebelumnya untuk mengecilkan betis dan pahanya yang tidak kelihatan seksi untuk menjadi seorang pelacur. Himchan bahkan memaksa Baekhyun untuk mencukur bulunya (yang menurut Baekhyun tidak terlalu lebat seperti bulu Zitao) agar kelihatan lebih seksi dan Baekhyun hampir jatuh karena kakinya dilumuri minyak agar kelihatan mengkilap dan ia harus memakai sepatu hak tinggi.

Pertunjukan dimulai dengan Baekhyun, Gina, Hyorin, dan Hyuna menari dan bernyanyi dengan lagu yang dibuat oleh Jongin (catatan: segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Jongin pasti sensual).

Baekhyun berjalan kesana-kemari dengan panik karena setelah adegan Hyuna bunuh diri, ia dan Chanyeol akan melakukan adegan ranjang. Baekhyun benci Kyungsoo, benci Himchan, benci Junmyeon, benci Chanyeol.

Datanglah adegan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melakukan adegan ranjang. Baekhyun harus berakting semurahan dan seseksi mungkin.

"_Jika aku bisa memiliki seisi dunia ini, maukah kau pergi dari sini dan hidup bersamaku?"  
_"_Tergantung," ujar Chloe sambil memainkan tangannya di dada Jude.  
_"_Akan ada banyak keuntungan jika kau mau pergi denganku."  
_"_Contohnya?" tanya Chloe sambil menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan desahan yang akan dikeluarkan bibirnya karena Jude membelai pahanya.  
_"_Kau bisa memiliki kenikmatan dunia," ujar Jude dan mulai mencium Chloe dan perlahan membaringkannya di kasur._

Penonton bersorak melihat akting Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mr. Kim bahkan melongo melihat kelakuan dua muridnya.

Himchan di belakang panggung langsung memeluk Yongguk saking senangnya karena melihat akting Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang memang harus diacungi jempol.

Baekhyun datang ke belakang panggung dengan peluh bercucuran. Chanyeol hampir kelepasan kalau saja ia tidak mencubit pinggangnya. Baekhyun langsung meneguk habis air yang diberikan Minah kepadanya.

Akhirnya, datanglah akhir dari drama. Baekhyun mulai bernafas lega karena ia bisa segera melepas wig yang mulai membuat kepalanya gatal dan segera kembali ke kamarnya dan mandi.

"_Aku akan menjadi wanita yang taat akan agama hanya untukmu. Aku kurang pendidikan? Aku akan belajar hingga aku tahu seisi dunia. Aku miskin? Aku akan bekerja keras untuk membelikan apapun yang kau inginkan, asal jangan tinggalkan aku…," ujar Chloe saat tahu Jude akan menikah dengan Barbara dan ia lagi-lagi akhirnya akan ditinggalkan sendiri.  
_"_Kau juga rela meninggalkan dunia seperti ini untukku?" ucap Jude menatap tajam mata Chloe dan maskara di matanya yang mulai luntur karena air mata. Chloe mengangguk.  
_"_Maafkan aku, Chloe, karena selama ini membohongi perasaanmu dan perasaanku sendiri. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk melakukan itu semua.  
__Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa berada di sisimu selamanya karena cepat atau lambat manusia akan mati, tapi, aku berjanji akan mencintaimu selamanya dan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia selagi aku masih bisa berjalan dengan kakiku, Chloe…," ujar Jude dan mulai mencium Chloe._

Semua anggota drama yang melihat akting Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung melotot tidak percaya karena apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tidak pernah ada di naskah, melainkan Chloe langsung mengangguk, mereka berciuman, dan drama selesai.

Mr. Kim menjadi penonton pertama yang berdiri dan bertepuk tangan saat drama selesai dengan air mata mengalir, lalu diikuti dengan penonton lainnya.

Baekhyun melepas ciumannya dari Chanyeol dan menatap lelaki di depannya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum memeluk dan mencium wig Baekhyun.

Anggota drama langsung keluar dari belakang panggung lalu ikut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membungkuk ke arah para penonton yang hadir dengan senyum lebar di bibir mereka karena drama yang mereka rencanakan memang sebuah mahakarya.

Baekhyun langsung membersihkan mukanya dari make-up dengan bantuan Himchan yang bicara non-stop tentang bagaimana ia mencintai akting Baekhyun yang memang terlihat sangat murahan saat menjadi pelacur dan bagaimana ia langsung menangis hingga menghabiskan sekotak tisu saat adegan terakhir. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar perkataan Himchan karena menurutnya Chanyeol hanya ingin mendalami perannya dan berbuat seprofesional mungkin agar drama mereka terlihat lebih meyakinkan.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju asrama sekitar pukul 9.38 malam dengan jaket menutupi tubuhnya yang sangat rindu kasur di kamarnya. Belum sampai gerbang asrama, Baekhyun dihalangi Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menghadang jalannya.

"Kau mau apa? Aku sedang malas bercanda, jadi tolong minggir, Park-ssi."  
"Aku tidak akan minggir kecuali kau memanggilku Chanyeol."  
"Kita tidak dekat, kenapa aku harus menjadi non-formal kepadamu?"

Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol yang masih memakai kostum dari drama tadi. Chanyeol memang terlihat sangat tampan dengan jas, kemeja, dan celana bahan hitam menutupi tubuhnya.

"Bagian terakhir yang Jude katakan untuk Chloe sebenarnya ingin dikatakan Park Chanyeol untuk Byun Baekhyun di kehidupan nyata karena Jude dan Chloe hanyalah tokoh fiksi, mereka tidak akan pernah tahu arti cinta sejati seperti cinta Park Chanyeol untuk Byun Baekhyun. Kalau Byun Baekhyun lupa dengan apa yang dikatan Jude untuk Chloe, Park Chanyeol akan mengulangnya hanya untuk Byun Baekhyun seorang.  
Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa berada di sisimu selamanya karena cepat atau lambat manusia akan mati, tapi, aku berjanji akan mencintaimu selamanya dan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia selagi aku masih bisa berjalan dengan kakiku, Byun Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan Chanyeol dan menatap lelaki di depannya.

"Kalau kau tanya sekali lagi hubungan apa yang kita jalani sekarang ini, aku akan dengan senang menjawab hubungan yang tidak akan pernah dimiliki orang lain karena Park Chanyeol hanya untuk Byun Baekhyun seorang," ujar Chanyeol dengan senyuman. Baekhyun meremas ujung jaketnya dan menunduk, ia takut melihat Chanyeol, takut kalau Chanyeol memang tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ah. Walaupun kau selamanya bodoh dalam Fisika, atau kau akan selalu dimarahi oleh Mr. Kim, aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa menggantinya.  
Kalau sebelumnya aku sangat takut berjanji untuk bisa mencintaimu selamanya, sekarang aku akan berjanji kalau aku akan mencintaimu sampai kau bosan melihatku setiap harinya hingga kau mau muntah di wajahku, itu semua tidak masalah karena aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Baekhyun terharu mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol dan langsung memeluk lelaki di depannya.

"Aku akan selamanya menjadi bodoh Fisika jika hanya itu satu-satunya cara untukku bisa bersamamu, Chanyeol-ah," bisik Baekhyun sebelum dirinya dan Chanyeol berciuman dibawah sinar bulan dan sinar blitz dari ponsel Himchan yang teriak tertahan dengan Yongguk disampingnya.

-Physic-

_Ditengah padang rumput, aku terus memandanginya, bermain dengan alang-alang disekitarnya. Ia terlihat sangat indah. Tuhan, terima kasih telah memberikanku apa yang selama ini kuinginkan._

_Aku selalu menganggap semua yang di dunia ini kurang walau dalam kenyataan itu semua lebih dari cukup. Aku berterima kasih untuknya yang sudah membuka mataku walaupun aku memang tidak sama dengan orang kebanyakan, aku tetap bisa menjalani hidupku sama dengan orang kebanyakan…_

Chanyeol menyeka air mata yang terus-terusan keluar dari matanya saat membaca bagian terakhir buku _Between the Teardrops _ditangannya. Namun, senyuman langsung mengembang di bibirnya saat kembali melihat kata pengantar buku itu.

_Untuk Mr. Kim, guru Fisika yang sangat kucintai, dan Park Chanyeol, orang aneh dan menyebalkan yang mewarnai hidupku. Aku cinta kalian._

Chanyeol berhenti tersenyum saat mendengar namanya diteriakkan oleh seseorang dari kamar.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL SIALAN, CEPAT MANDI ATAU TIDAK SELAMANYA!" teriak Baekhyun.  
"Sabar Baek, sabar! Aku terlalu terharu melihat kata pengantar bukumu sampai lupa harus mandi!"  
"Harusnya aku tidak mengikuti saran redaksi untuk memasukkan namamu karena aku tahu kau orang yang sangat berlebihan."  
"Kau jahat sekali, Park Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol dari dalam kamar mandi.  
"Terdengar aneh," dengus Baekhyun.  
"Kau harus mulai terbiasa mendengar itu, Park Baekhyun, karena kau tidak akan menjadi Byun Baekhyun lagi!" jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala mendengar jawaban suaminya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah menikah sekitar 8 bulan di Italia. TIdak banyak orang yang datang, hanya keluarga dan teman dekat. Baekhyun juga sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menjadi aktor drama musikal melainkan menjadi penulis buku karena ternyata ia memiliki bakat yang sudah sangat lama terpendam sedangkan Chanyeol memilih untuk menjadi pengarang lagu dan ia cukup terkenal.

Hari ini, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan teman-teman SMA mereka akan merayakan hari dimana Mr. Kim akan pensiun menjadi guru Fisika. Baekhyun memang sangat dekat dengan Mr. Kim, sehingga ia membuat buku yang khusus didedikasikan untuk Mr. Kim (walaupun nama Chanyeol ada di kata pengantar, Baekhyun tidak pernah ingin buku itu didedikasikan untuk Chanyeol).

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar melihat pantulan dirinya yang terlihat (menurutnya) sangat tampan.

"Kau harus berhenti menggunakan eyeliner, Baek. Kau terlihat sangat seksi dengan itu dan aku tidak suka melihat pria yang memandangimu saat kau menggunakan eyeliner tebal," ujar Chanyeol saat baru keluar dari kamar mandi.  
"Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu?" goda Baekhyun dengan senyuman menggoda.  
"Sepertinya aku harus menelpon Junmyeon dan mengatakan padanya bahwa kau dan aku akan sedikit terlambat datang, yeah?" ujar Chanyeol, balas menggoda Baekhyun yang menyentil hidungnya.

"Cepatlah, aku tidak ingin kita terlambat! Aku tunggu di parkiran!" teriak Baekhyun.

-Physic-

Rumah yang bergaya tradisional itu terlihat sangat ramai.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar dari mobil mereka dan masuk ke rumah Mr. Kim. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat teman-teman SMA-nya yang terlihat sangat berbeda karena sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Mr. Kim saat mendapati guru Fisika-nya saat SMA itu sedang berbicara dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang masih awet berpacaran.

"Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol! Aku sangat merindukan kalian berdua," ujar Mr. Kim, tersenyum lebar melihat (mantan) murid terbodoh di kelasnya. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Mr. Kim.  
"Ah! Aku punya hadiah untuk Anda, Mr. Kim," ucap Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya.

"Aku membuat buku ini khusus untuk Anda karena ini adalah hari dimana Anda akan pensiun dan…, aku merasa bersalah pernah menjadi murid yang paling menyebalkan di kelas Anda," ujar Baekhyun dengan tulus.

Mr. Kim membaca sinopsis buku _Between the Teardrops _ditangannya dan tersenyum sambil menepuk punggung Baekhyun.

"Tentang orang cacat yang pernah menyerah, menganggap semuanya tidak akan pernah akan berjalan lancar karena dia cacat? Dari sinopsisnya saja aku sudah tahu buku ini sangat bagus. Aku merasa sangat terhormat, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian Mr. Kim dan mulai mengobrol banyak dengannya. Ia menghentikan pembicarannya saat ada pesan masuk di ponselnya.

_Sent: Sat, Jul 28 2012, 3:39PM  
__From: Himchan hyung_

_Beraninya kau melupakanku byun baekhyun…_

Baekhyun tertegun membaca pesan itu dan mulai melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah sebelum mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut pirang bernama Kim Himchan, desainer terkenal Korea Selatan berada di sudut ruangan bersama pacarnya yang seorang CEO perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Asia, Bang Yongguk.

"Himchan hyung!" teriak Baekhyun lalu berlari kearah kakak kelasnya semasa SMA yang tidak pernah ia lupakan karena jasa-jasanya yang sangat berarti hingga ia bisa dekat dengan Mr. Kim dan menikah dengan Chanyeol.

"Ya, adik kelas kurang ajar! Tega-teganya kau tidak melihat orang paling bergaya di ruangan ini," sungut Himchan. Ia terlihat makin cantik dari tahun ke tahun, Baekhyun sampai terpesona olehnya.  
"Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku berencana untuk memberikanmu edisi khusus buku terbaruku sebagai ucapan maafku, bagaimana?" rayu Baekhyun.  
"Tidak perlu," jawab Himchan ketus.  
"T-tapi hyung…," raut wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah sedih.  
"Aku tidak mau punya buku _Between the Teardrops _dua di rumahku, itu akan memakan tempat!"

Baekhyun langsung berubah menjadi tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Himchan.

Baekhyun merasakan nostalgia saat membicarakan masa-masa SMA mereka dulu bersama teman-temannya. Ia sangat senang saat bertemu dengan Hyuna, Hyorin dan Gina yang makin terlihat seksi dan cantik, dan Yongseok yang terlihat sangat tampan dan harum.

Baekhyun sampai dirumah pukul 12.58 malam dan ia membuka buku catatannya selama SMA dulu, mencoret beberapa kata di halaman terakhir dan menambahkan kata-katanya:

**Byun Baekhyun benci serangga, olahraga, dan Mr. Kim.**

_menjadi _

**Byun Baekhyun benci serangga dan olahraga. Itu saja, tidak ada yang lain.**

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat buku catatannya semasa SMA dulu lalu ia mengambil kamera dari tasnya. Melihat foto-foto yang diambilnya bersama Mr. Kim dan teman-teman SMA-nya.

"Aku bersyukur karena Fisika telah mempertemukanku denganmu, Chanyeol-ah," bisik Baekhyun ditelinga Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha untuk tidur namun gagal karena bisikan Baekhyun.  
"Aku bersyukur karena aku bisa mendapatkan seseorang sepertimu, Baekhyun-ah," balas Chanyeol lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun_. _

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam tidurnya setelah bercinta dengan Chanyeol malam itu karena semua kenangannya semasa SMA dulu akan selamanya menjadi kenangan indah untuknya.

* * *

kecewa berat


End file.
